1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to litter box devices and more particularly pertains to an litter box slatted spacing shelf for supporting cat litter within a litter box in a spaced relationship relative to a floor of the box.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of litter box devices is known in the prior art. More specifically, litter box devices heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art litter box devices include U.S. Pat. 5,211,133; U.S. Pat. 5,184,574; U.S. Pat. 5,193,488; and U.S. Pat. 5,121,712.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a litter box slatted spacing shelf for supporting cat litter within a litter box in spaced relationship relative to a floor of the box which includes a perimeter frame having a plurality of spaced slats extending thereacross so as to support litter above potentially toxic deodorant or disinfectant materials positioned beneath the perimeter frame within the box, and a locking assembly for permitting selective movement of the slats relative to the perimeter frame to facilitate ease of cleaning of the device.
In these respects, the litter box slatted spacing shelf according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of supporting cat litter within a cat litter box in a spaced relationship relative to a floor of the box.